Perfect
by Just-Can't-Stop-Loving-Shady
Summary: Will the crowd cassie always wanted to accept her be as great as she always though?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Ripped up jeans. Check.

Rock band t-shirt. Check.

Black emo .

Red lipstick. Check.

It was that time of year again. Yea, you know the one that you dreaded and cried about for hours each and every night unti the day of. Well, today was the day, one i was sure that would go exactly just like the others. Today was the first day of my new school.

I had been going to new schools and moving ever since I was in the sixth grade. Well, now I was in the ninth grade and, as you can see, nothing much has changed. Every time its exactly the same. I try to be something new, something i'm not, and everyone sees right through me. It's like i'm some type of transparent material where even the dorkiest can look right through me and see I'm fake. Nothing but a poser...but then i guess i'am nothing than a poser.

"Cassie, Its time for school, come down and eat so I can drive you" my mom yelled from down stairs.

"Yea mom" I yelled louder than nessecary. "I'll be down in a minute! I'm trying to get ready, would you get off my back!

Don't ever excpect your parents to understamd **ANYTHING**. My mom had never understood why i never got along well in school. In fact, she though i was the probelm, something along the lines of I was never myself.

Go Figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You know how whenever a story like this starts the speaker says something like _Now you see it wasent always like this, I use to be a happy well adjusted child with tons of friends,and i was so super popular and _**BLAH, BLAH,BLAH! **Well this is not the case.

You see ever since I was little I had always had sort of a fitting in, finding a place, being lonely problem. My mom constantly moved my family and I around so I could start fresh and new somewhere and maybe have hopes of actually being happy. In the end it never worked. Now I'm a ninth grader and if it hasent worked by now...I dont think it ever will.

Now its my time. One I've been dreading ever since last week when we moved here. We were on spring break so my mom moved us here. I kinda like Wyoming it has a certain feel to it that makes me happy. I dont know if its the clean air, or the plesant neighborhood, or maybe even the smiling faces but something about it is just so appealing. Maybe...just maybe...I can stay here. But knowing me, I doubt it.

My mom really wanted to get me to school early and on time so she insisted on driving me 30 minutes before school started, even though we live 3 minutes away. Now this is the part where I show you how I really can't stand my mother. She walks in and it goes a little something like this:

"Oh Cassie! What have you done to your face, you look...you look...umm...I..."

"Mom, how many times do I honesly have to tell you I dont care what you think! Would you leave me alone and get off my back! I'm in the friken ninth grade, I can do whatever I want, I dont need your opinion or approval!"

Of course my mother looks all offended, but I can honestly care less. I slam the door in her face any way. I just get so tired of her always telling me what she thinks, or thinking she controls me!

Honesly I never listened to her, I'm sure at one point I was a little mommy's girl and did everything she told me to do, but not anymore! Ever since my mom started her constant moves, she thinks shes helping me, but to tell you the truth i'd rather just drop out of school, drop out of this world all together! But not now, no, not now! Today I'm going to go and see what this schools like..today is a new girl...Today I'm Cassie, the girl that dosent listen to anyone and lets no one stand in her way!

I lace up my new combat boots over my jeans and grap my bookbag. I lock my bedroom door from the inside and climb out the window (not expecting my mom to drive me now,she probaly went to go cry or something), looking to see the new dissapointment that awaits me today.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'm the son of rage and love, the Jesus of Suburbia, the bible of none of the above, on a steady diet of, soda pop and Ritalin, No one ever died for my, sins in Hell as far as I can tell, least the ones I got away with, And there's nothing wrong with me...This is how I'm suposse to be... in a land of make believe that don't believe in me"_

I was never really fast, or even really sporty, so my walk to school was a little slow. I looked at my watch. 10 minutes till . If I didn't pick up the pace I definatly wouldn't make it. The only thing worse than being at a new school, was going to the new school. Late.

After picking up the pace, I had time to stop at Starbucks and get a coffee, which was right next to my school. Fret-Meyer High School was the name of my new school. I looked like a needle hay stack in this place. It was just that big...I wondered to myself aloud "How am I going to get around this place?"

Then _they _caught my eye. While _I_ looked like a needle in a hay stack, _they _looked like the exact opposite. They were nothing like me, they were somebodys. While some people were just naturally beautiful, they had something better, it was bigger than beautiful. They looked exotic.

I looked at them and they looked back at me straight in the eye. I blushed and turned away. What was I doing? I decided that I best get to my class before the bell rang.

My first class went smoothly in the case that nobody talked to me. It was kinda sad in a way but I decided there was no one that looked cool enough that I would want to talk to me. When I first walked in everyone looked so diffrent, here, I stood out the most, and I wasen't sure how I felt about it. Here, everyone looked clean and proper, the way I use to look. I was the trashy looking one! My eyeliner was a little smuged and my clothes looked moth eaten compared to everyone. I loved it.

In the lunch room I again felt like the needle in the haystack, there were hundreads, maybe even a thousand kids in there. I bought a can of diet coke and a salad, and sat down at a table by myself. In a weird way I liked the way everyone looked at me in a diffrent way, for once it made me feel exotic.

"Hey" a girl said from behind me.

I turned around and looked at her. She had ripped up fishnets under a pair of super short shorts. Over them she had combat boots just like mine, but unlike mine hers were noticably worn, she must have had them longer. The girl was wearing a pink tanktop under a black plaid shirt. Her hair was long, wavy, with a few pink, blonde, and striped dyed streaks. She had a big heart shaped necklace and big hoop earings, along with four or five other piercings on her ears. Her face was probaly the most intresting part about her. She had bright red lips and a lip ring. Her skin was an albino white just like mine, but hers was flawless. She had thick black eye brows and liquid bright blue eyes covered top to bottom with mascara, eye shadow, and eyeliner. She had a perfect nose and a hoop nose ring in it. She smiled her perfect white teeth at me and I smiled back. This girl was diffrent. She was not like the others. She was one of _them._


	4. Chapter 4

" _Lately I've been hard to reach, I've been to long on my own. Everyone needs that private world where they can just be, ahh lone. Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through? Are you reaching out for me? Cause I'm reaching out for you."_

I couldn't **believe** what was happening. This **girl** wasn't just **any** girl. She was one of _them. _And _she_ was talking to _me. _I could feel her staring me down. Probably wondering what I was. If I was what I looked like. I was half scared to death cause, I'm not.

" My names' Alexandra, but most of my friends call me Alex" she said with that same bright smile that made me smile right back. I wondered what I should say. I could not screw this up. Oh god if I screwed this up I swear I would go home and….. " So I've been watching you from the minute you got here and you look a little lost, why don't you let me show you around." Alex offered. I nodded my head and followed as she led the way.

"My names' Cassie" I said looking a little dazed. Alex had just taken me on a tour of the school in which she has been going to for a year. Alex was a 10th grader and she hated it here ever since she came last year. I felt her pain but then wondered why would she hate it here! She was no doubt a beauty and even all these losers must respect that.

"Cassie" Alex started "that's a really pretty name….for a really pretty girl." I was shocked! I had been called a lot of things but never pretty. "Alex, how could you say that! I mean your way prettier than me, your probaly the most beautiful girl in this school!" I exclaimed! Alex looked at me and smiled that perfect white smile. She played with her lip ring a while before starting again. "Cassie, you seriously don't think your pretty?" She questioned. I nodded my head no in response. Honestly, I didn't. "Well you are, I think your beautiful and I think your perfect!" she said.

My eyes were beaming. I had never been called beautiful, pretty, or perfect. Here it was that this stranger was using these words to describe me! I couldn't believe it for a minute. Boy, this was true good to be true.

_Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! REVIEW! (:_


End file.
